1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a heat radiation structure for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals (mobile device, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
Especially, as a trend of the mobile terminal changes to an LTE service and a smart phone, degradation of a performance and consumers' inconvenience are caused due to internal heat generation. A smart phone which may require for data processing (LTE) reaching even 100 Mbps and performance similar to a PC operates at more than 1 GHz clock speed, which causes generation of heat, resulting in a severe problem.
In the conventional method, heat generated by an internal CPU is transferred to a heat sink attached onto the CPU. The heat transferred to the heat sink is cooled by convection contact with air, thereby cooling the CPU. However, in the mobile terminal which generally requires a hermetic structure in order to prevent an introduction of particulates and guarantee device reliability with a ultra-thin structure, external radiation of heat in a manner of conduction is the only way.
Therefore, a mobile terminal having a more improved heat radiation structure may be taken into account.